The Serpents Daughter
by Ggiannoyla
Summary: A change in time brought Tom and Lily Together. But fate has her own plans and she is going to come true one way or another. Fem Harry, girl Harry, Harry is born Harriet
1. Chapter 1

Edit Your First Chapter Here


	2. Chapter

Authors Note

My orthography still sucks but there you go this is the sequel

A small girl at the age of seven was sitting in dark tiny cupboard. The neighbourhood always tough the little girl was five if not younger. Her posture was small and she was thin to the point where she could count her ribs in the mirror, the few times  
/she had the chance to look her self in one. The little girl name was Harriet Selene Riddle. She was usually called with many other names from her relatives, she was the Girl most of the time. She was also called a freak, a mistake, a good for

nothing, a abomination and many more. She liked her name it was something it was hers.

She was counting the seconds down to the midnight tears running silently in her cheeks and bruises covering her small frail body. She was going to be officially eight in one minute.

The pain in her small body wasn't even that great she kept telling her self. Her uncle and cousin were not kind when they were giving her her birthday present this year. Harriet was wondering of she was going to make it in her nine birthday alive.  
/As the years passed her relatives started becoming more and more aggressive. Especially when Harriet was always the prized student in school when their son could even read properly yet at his nine years old. They had tried to take that away too.  
/Every report Harriet was taking back to the Private Drive was better than the last. She wasn't a genius by any means but every time she could give her report to her relatives she watched with a hidden pleasure as they could get mad at her for

how great her scores were and they could refuse to see how their own son could even read.

Harriet could wait to turn sixteen and go to get custody of her self. Stupid as the Dursley's were they never thought Harriet had kept evidence from the last year so she could have evidence to be granted her freedom.

She just wasn't so sure she was going to make it until then.

According to her relatives she was probably going to be like her parents and get knocked up at a young age then get her self and her family blown up and they could have to take in another abomination from the goodness of their hearts. Like Harriet  
/was stupid to leave any chance for them to take care of any hypothetical future children she had.

The old cracked but still working clock told her she was eight now. She closed her eyes and with the pain and suffering coming from a small halfway broken child she wished she could die to be back with her parents. Even if it was only for one second  
/she wished she could see their faces for at least one time. And little Harriet fainted from the pain getting lost in a painful deep slumber.

200 miles away in a private room in Saint Mangos

He felt stiff, like he had stayed in the same position for years. He couldn't hear anything around him. Slowly memories started coming back to him. Lily with her red hair falling like a liquid silk in her shoulders. Her green eyes bright with

life and sparkling with mischief. The house at Godric's Hollow and a explosion tearing the front door apart. A pain unbelievable tearing his chest at two. And Harriet. We're was he? Why the fuck he couldn't move? And what had happened? Tom

woke up and the yards in the private room started going hot wire healers run to the room and were looking stunned as their comatose patient was awake.

"Were I am." He said with a voice all authority. "You there explain now."

One brave young healer took steps forward and spoke. "Mr Riddle you need to get back to your bed. We will alert your carers that you have woken up and they will explain everything that has happened. For the moment we need to check you over. "

"Do you know to whom are you talking to! I refuse to do anything if you don't tell me were my daughter and wife are! Even better I will go found them myself. Get out my way!" He took some steps forward only for his legs to give up under him.

The healers lifted him with magic back to the bed.

"Mr Riddle you have been in a comatose state for the last seven years. You have to stay in bed until your body recovers from that before you go anywhere. Your careers are going to explain everything to you. Our healer has already contacted them  
/and they are on their way. But we won't let anyone in until you have been checked." Tom narrowed his eyes but he was one against twelve and wile he could have taken them on easy he didn't had his wand. And the young healer was looking

of the short he couldn't hesitate to stunt him if he didn't obey.

After he was checked Lucius and his wife Narcica entered his room. He was still trying to come to terms with the news he heard. Lily was dead. No one except Dumbledore knew were his daughter was, and that for some reason this made him worried.

Regulus died in his attempt to kill Bellatrix after he discovered Lily had made her their secret keeper because she thought she was never going to betray Tom. Bellatrix was in Azkaban, after many witnesses saw her blowing the man up with twelve  
/muggles, with as many followers of Grindelwald's the ministry had captured. Lucius had tried many times to find Harriet but Dumbledore always put a stop in his actions saying she was in the most secure location. And with Regulus her godfather

dead and Tom in a coma he made him self her magical guardian.

It took from Tom three weeks to be back in his top shape and as soon he was out of the hospital his first stop was in the secret location so he could wake up his grandmother and father from their long magic sleep. After that he started chasing Dumbledore.  
/It was another three weeks before he managed to track the man down somewhere in France with his old friend Flamel.

Albus wasn't expecting for him to wake up and he said so. He couldn't allow Harriet to grow up big headed with all the fame as The Girl Who Lived, and Lily's sacrifice had made sure that as long she was living with blood relatives she was going to  
/be protected from any harm coming from Grindelwald's followers.

Tom was standing with Albus outside Privet Drive a dreadful filing was upon his heart. Dumbledore had assured him that Petunia and Vernon were treating Harriet well. His reports were speaking about a girl with the most kind manners, she was one of  
/the best students at her school,she didn't had any friends , she was a loner, but from the few times she had been called to the headmaster office was because she had caused some accidental magic. Once she turned the teachers hair blue after he  
/tried to embarrass her in the middle of his class, she had managed to appear on the roof of the kitchen after she had been chased around from a group of boys,she had made the same boys clothes to disappear in the middle of the Christmas play the  
/school was having, she was a bit thin and a bit to short, but Tom him self was a small child in his preteen years so he didn't give so much attention to it.

The door opened and Petunia looked at them with her mouth opened. Tom not waiting for an invite in he just walked inside like he owned the place. The house was way to clean for his liking. He could swear he could smell the faint sterile hospital smell.  
/In the walls were photos of a fat pig like blond boy in many stages of his life with his parents and alone. He was searching for a girl's face but from the hallway until the lounge he couldn't find even one.

"You. Were is my daughter. Speak Petunia. Now." Petunia took a step forward in a foolish attempt to look brave. "You,you're not welcome in my house get out. Get out before Vernon is back! You have no right to transparent my property. You and your

kind better had to leave us normal people live our lives." Before Tom took out his wand Vernon walked into the lounge with their fat son. He took a look at the scene in front of him and his face started to get red. "Petunia call the police. You  
/if you're here to take your abomination with you take it and go. I took the freak on out of the goodness of our hearts! And you have come here to infect my house with your abnormality. Out, Out . Get out I said. " Vernon was screaming like a

lunatic, Petunia was trying ,and failing, to hide her Pig of a son behind her skinny self, a loud bang stopped everyone in their tracks. Dumbledore was watching the scene in front of him with interest. He had heard a small faint noise from somewhere.  
/He never liked the fact that he left Harriet with them and even if he knew she was going to be treated differently from them,he had no idea they were holding such a hateful fillings for the magical community . He left Tom deal with them and he  
/was gone to find from were the faint noise was coming from. He came upon the cupboard door under the stairs. A faint banging sound was causing the locked door to shake. He unlocked the door with a flick of his fingers and what he saw inside made  
/him sick. He was never going to forgive him self. It was perhaps the first time he really underestimate someone's hate.

There in the floor was siting a bruised slip of girl she had a broken arm, her bone was sticking awkwardly on a weird angle, her eyes were black and she couldn't support her self straight. She took a look at him and with a tiring voice she whispered  
/"Are you here to take me away sir?" Albus nodded his head in a positive way. She smiled and then she fainted.


End file.
